


Legends can’t be considered as good adult supervision

by Seth_Wright48



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Protective Uchiha Madara, parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Wright48/pseuds/Seth_Wright48
Summary: After Itachi had killed his clan and left Sasuke alone people who were already gone desided that Sasuke needs reliable adults in his life so Indra and Ashura decides. What would be a better idea than to send the first hokage an his rival/bestfriend babysit the last Uchiha? As you probably can guess chaos ensues.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. The two strangers in my house (who let them in?)

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the gramatical errors but please note that english isn’t my first laguage and I’m still improving my vocabulary so the text can bit dull at times please bear with me. I hope you still can enjoy my stories. :)

After life had been nice and peaceful. Sure I was bored some times but my dear friend was here to keep company. We would talk about our lives and what we had wanted we had accompliced. Until this day it had been 50 years of peace. “Hashirama! Indra-sama and Asura-sama are asking us.” I turn my head towards the Uchiha. “Ah, Thank you Madara. I’m coming.” We head to meat them and when we get there I could see them sitting around the table and and they pointed us to sit down opposite of them. “Madara and Hashirama, you know the Uchiha clan massacre couple of years back, don’t you?” Indra asked and we nod and the athmosphere goes down fast. Madara had been broken when he heard what had happened. All what he dedicated his whole life come to crashing down in under an hour was devasdating for him. “The kid Sasuke has been living alone for now but we have desided that he needs adult suprevision from someone that can also keep him safe and he will listen to.” I had bad feeling where this was going but I kept my mouth shut since it was disrespectful to interrupt the elders. “We need him to be kept on the right path and possibly also save his brother Itachi so we desided that we are going to send you back and you will be teaching and keeping him safe and on the right path.” Madaras eyes were now twice as big as they were at the start of this conversation . “I- I’m not sure if we can be called an ‘adult supervision’.” I say little bit worried how this was going to plan out. Indra and Asura just chuckled and told us it was going to be fine. “Now that we have covered all the things you have to do I hope that you are ready to go back to the land of living.” Asura says and we nod. Couple of seconds after I feel weird pulling on my legs and my soul gets chucked through the void back to earth. I woke up in somekind of gliff and it was dark. The only was coming from the moon and the stars and when I look down from the cliff I could see a village that looked little familiar. “Konoha.” I say guietly as I look upon the village that I had once started but after some time of looking the nighty village I hear a groan behind me in the ground. I forgot Madara. “Ah Madara are you alright?” I say and lean over to see how he was doing. “Do I look fine? Fell into a pile of pointy rocks. Where are we?” He groaned but seemed to be fine. “We are top of the cliff that looks over the village that seems to have grown a bit since us.” I say smiling lightly as I help Madara up and lead him to the edge of the cliff. We watch a while the sleeping village before desiding to go to meet our ‘subject of babysitting’ as Madara had referred to him. Madara leads us to the Uchiha compound where he starts to open the door. “Wait Madara! I think we should knok and wait for him to come to us.” I say but it all went over his head. “I build the damn combound. I can do what I want.” Was Madaras answer and he just opened the door and stepped in. “I really don’t think this is a good idea Madara.” Hashirama says but still follows his friend inside. Sasuke was in his room when he heard sounds coming from the hall, it sounded like there was at least two intruders but they couldn’t be very strong or they were really stupid beacause he could easily hear them speak and walk around. Sasuke was now hiding behind the corner whit a kunai in his hand while watching the two persons in his house. They both had long hair and they were both pretty strong looking the one with straight hair (but not so straight otherwise but no one knows that yet) was little taller than the one who had more ‘fluffy’ hair. “Hey Sasuke you can come out now I know that you are there.” The shorter man said with somewhat commanding tone and stared straight at Sasuke. ‘Well my hiding spot was useles now so naturally I step straight in front of the two men. I know its stupid but somehow I just couldnt resit the tone’, Sasuke thought. “Who are you? What are you doing here and how do you know my name?” Sasuke asks them and goes to the fighting position. When the moon light hit the duo he could see better their features. The taller one was the exact replica of the first Hokage and the shorter on looked earily similar to Uchiha Madara. “My name is Hashirama Senju and this is my friend Uchiha Madara who really should learn to knok and ask for permission.” Hashirama introduced them selves. Sasuke didn’t belive word what he said and attacked towards them whit his kunai. He was going first for the black haired man since he thought that he was disrespecting his ancestors. Sasuke ran towards him and tried to slice his side whit his kunai but failing miserably. He stumbled little while trying to maintain his balance and went for another attack but this time it was towards the other man this time aiming for his knees. The man was suprised of the attack to his knees and just barely missed the hit. At this poin both of the men were amazed how good this boy was only when he had been training in academy and on his own. Sasuke charched yet to another attack but this time he stopped suddenly when he saw the eyes of the blak haird man shimmering from the dark. It was sharingan. “Wha- how!?” Was only thing Sasuke could get from his mouth. He ahd thought that he was the only Uchiha still alive exept for Itachi of course but he doesen’t count. “Hashirama already told you didn’t he?” The man with sharingan said. Sasuke felt like he was dying. This whole time he had lived in belife that he was the only Uchiha alive exept for Itachi who he had to kill him. Sasuke fell to the floor and the kunai dropped to the floor besides him. “This can’t be true. No. Tell me the truth! WHO ARE YOU!?” Sasuke was now sobbing on the floor. Madara wanted to help him but he couldn’t he doesn’t know how to comfort people and he asked silently help from Hashirama who nodded understandingly. “Sasuke? Is there anything we can do so you belive us? After that we can tell you the whole story.” Hashirama says and crouches besides Sasuke. After a while laying in the floor and trying to calm down he answered. “You with black the black hair. Show me something you can only do with sharingan and you can do something that... I don’t know only lord first could do?” Still weak voice from the crying. But he had determination in his voice. “Alright Madara. You heard him. Show him something.” Madara nodded and did (insert something you can only do with sharingan because my brains dont work). “Your turn Hashirama.” Madara said and looked at his friend who nodded. “Alright then.”He said and did couple of complicated hand sings and bunch of flowers grew to his hands. “ I know it isn’t the best but I don’t want to hurt neather of you.” He smiles nervously and puts the flowers to Madaras arms and Sasuke could see a light blush on his face that went completly unnoticed by Hashirama. “Now Sasuke do you believe us atleast so much that we can go sit somewhere and we can tell you why afre we here and how?” Hashirama says and gives his hand to Sasuke to help him up but Sasuke gets up on his own ignoring the hand completly which Hashirama and Madara understood very well. They would’ve been more conserned if he’d taken it since they knew they hadn’t shown very good proof. Sasuke leads Hashirama and Madara to the living room and points at the sofa like asking them to sit down which they did. Sasuke sits on arm chair on the opposite side of the table that was between and he was waching them warily. “So you say that you are the first hokage and you are Madara Uchiha.” Sasuke asks and looks at them studying their every feature. “Yes we are.” Hashirama says and then proseeds to tell Sasuke the whole story why and how did they got there. “... and now we are here.” He ends the story. Sasuke had listened the story eagerly trying to find anything that sounded like lie but while the story was very wild and sounded unbelivable he still didnt find anything that sounded like lie. “So I suppose that you are going to live here?” Sasuke asks and at the sametime confirms to Hashirama and Madara that he belived them and that they were atleast somewhat welcomed to stay. “I suppose that we don’t even have any other option right now since we have been and still should be dead. If its alright with you of course.” Hashirama anwers and even thought he had shaped the last sentence so that I sounded like it was Sasukes decision wether they stayed or not all the parties knew it wasn’t true. “Yeah... There’s a room upstares that you can use. You find it when you go up the stairs and sraight ahead.” “You mean the master bedroom?” Madara ask and Sasuke just nods and yawns. “Now please let me sleep I have my genin test tomorrow and I also need to think things.” Sasuke says and walks back to his room. He heard faint good night behind him before closing the door of his bedroom behind him and falling face down on his bed. He thought the things he had learned and heard and after sometime, could be hours could be minutes he fell asleep faint smile on his lips and one thought on his mind, ‘I’m not alone anymore’.


	2. Sasuke has feelings

Sasuke wakes up next morning when his alarm goes of. Groaning he gets up and goes to kitchen to make him self some breackfast just to find the two men already there drinking cofee and talking around the table. Sasuke thought It was weird since all he knew about the two men was from scool books and there they were pictured as more like rivals that could’t stand each other. 

“Good morning Sasuke.” Hashimara says happily while Madara just mutters a silent ‘morning’. Sasuke could see that he wasn’t a morning person. “Good morning.” Sasuke says and goes to making breakfast. “Madara-san, Hashimara-san do you want anything to eat?” Sasuke asks as he starts taking ingrediants out. “No need to for the -san you can just call us by our names and thank you if you could make something. I really don’t know how to cook actually my brother banned me from cooking after one of my accidents and Madara almost burned a house down.”

Hashimara says and earns murderous glare from Madara. “For your information Hashimara it was because your oh so dear brother desided to tell me that I was cutting the onions wrong and persisted to argue me about it for next fourth of an hour.” Madara says still glaring at Hashimara. “Remind me not to let you touch anything exept for the coffee machine on the kitchen.” Sasuke says after listening the biggering of the two men and Hashirama just chuckled lightly for Sasukes comment.

Sasuke just fried some eggs while the two men continued conserwing idly behind him. He was nervous of course, who wouldnt be? two legends were in his kichen asking for some breakfast and drinking coffee but at the same time he was happy if they told the truth he wouldn’t be alone anymore. “Here.” Sasuke says and gives plates with backon and eggs to the two men and then sits to the table with them. “So Sasuke what do you have to day?” Hashirama asks. “I have my genin exam.” Sasuke answers quickly going back to his eggs.

Hashirama tried to keep up the conversation in hopes of forming some kind of bond with the youth but soon realised that he probably was too eager and he sat down figuratively.

“I have to go now before I’m late from school.” Sasuke says and puts his dishes to the sink and leaves the room to go get his things before going. “Hashirama, He needs some space. Let him be a while before really starting to baby him.” Madara says and looks after Sasuke. “Yeah I know but I really can’t help it. I really like children plus he’s Uchiha and they are even cuter.” Hashirama says and for mdaras shock he ended it with squeal. “Yeah yeah just don’t teach him to gamble.” Madara sighs. “It was a one time!” He groans and they start bickering again. 

Sasuke thought the day went fairly well. At morning when he arriwed school he get to sit between Naruto and the window, not that he liked Naruto he was annoying but if you compared him to the girls that fought over him he was the best person in the world. Not that Sasuke would ever admid it. The test was easy and after that he was free to go. 

When he arriwed at home he had completly forgotten his two new house mates so when he went inside and he saw two new pairs of shoes that were too big for him he had to think a while before remembering the two men. Sasuke hear noises coming from the back yard and when he went to look the source for it he found Hashirama and Madara sparring on the traing ground. Sasuke looked in amazement the two ninja and how they moved like water around each other. Even Sasukesa untrained eyes could see the power within them and rhe fact that they knew each other very well for a long time. Every punch kick was well adjusted. Sasuke wached for a good while before they fiinnished their training. 

“Hey Sasuke how was the test?” Hashirama asked as he waked ower to Sasuke who still watched them in amazement. Sasuke didn’t even notice that he was asked a question and just stared ant the two adults that were both now standing before him. His childhoods bubbly personality was showing trought. “That was amaizing!” He exclaimed looking the two ninjas. Hashirama and Madara both smiled. “Thank you it seems like you passed the test today.” Hashirama says smiling and finally gains the attentiion of the young ninja. “Ah yeah the test was pretty easy.” sasuke says and puts the ‘Uchiha expression’ on again. 

“Hey Sasuke you shoud try to express your emotions more clearly. I know that as Uchiha you have some kind of reputation and you have to keep that up and it’s hard expecially when you have some kind of trauma but you could start with us and then open your self more with other people. I’ve known Madara for decades and I know for a fact that it isn’t healty to suppress your fealings. Earlier you start opening up the easier it is.” Hashirama says and Sasuke just stares at him. 

“What Hashirama said is true. I have still problems with that and I have been trying to fix the problem with Hashirama about 50 years. It’s really frustrating when you can’t express your self and I don’t want this to happen to you too.” Madara says to sasuke with little bit sad tone. “I will try...” Sasuke says carefully. “Thats good. Did you reseive your teams yet?” Hashirama says smiling lighttly and trying to ease the gloomy aura around them selves. “No, not yet. If I remember correctly we get to know them tomorrow.”


	3. Sasuke has feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the same chapter as the last one I accidentally published it twice but it has better paragraphing.

Sasuke wakes up next morning when his alarm goes of. Groaning he gets up and goes to kitchen to make him self some breackfast just to find the two men already there drinking cofee and talking around the table. 

Sasuke thought It was weird since all he knew about the two men was from scool books and there they were pictured as more like rivals that could’t stand each other.

“Good morning Sasuke.” Hashimara says happily while Madara just mutters a silent ‘morning’. Sasuke could see that he wasn’t a morning person. 

“Good morning.” Sasuke says and goes to making breakfast. “Madara-san, Hashimara-san do you want anything to eat?” Sasuke asks as he starts taking ingrediants out. “No need to for the -san you can just call us by our names and thank you if you could make something. I really don’t know how to cook actually my brother banned me from cooking after one of my accidents and Madara almost burned a house down.” Hashimara says and earns murderous glare from Madara. 

“For your information Hashimara it was because your oh so dear brother desided to tell me that I was cutting the onions wrong and persisted to argue me about it for next fourth of an hour.” Madara says still glaring at Hashimara. 

“Remind me not to let you touch anything exept for the coffee machine on the kitchen.” Sasuke says after listening the biggering of the two men and Hashirama just chuckled lightly for Sasukes comment.

Sasuke just fried some eggs while the two men continued conserwing idly behind him. He was nervous of course, who wouldnt be? Two legends were in his kichen asking for some breakfast and drinking coffee but at the same time he was happy if they told the truth he wouldn’t be alone anymore. 

“Here.” Sasuke says and gives plates with backon and eggs to the two men and then sits to the table with them. “So Sasuke what do you have to day?” Hashirama asks. “I have my genin exam.” Sasuke answers quickly going back to his eggs.

Hashirama tried to keep up the conversation in hopes of forming some kind of bond with the youth but soon realised that he probably was too eager and he sat down figuratively.

“I have to go now before I’m late from school.” Sasuke says and puts his dishes to the sink and leaves the room to go get his things before going. 

“Hashirama, He needs some space. Let him be a while before really starting to baby him.” Madara says and looks after Sasuke. “Yeah I know but I really can’t help it. I really like children plus he’s Uchiha and they are even cuter.” Hashirama says and for Madaras horror he ended it with squeal. “Yeah yeah just don’t teach him to gamble.” Madara sighs. “It was a one time!” He groans and they start bickering again.

Sasuke thought the day went fairly well. At morning when he arriwed school he get to sit between Naruto and the window, not that he liked Naruto he was annoying but if you compared him to the girls that fought over him he was the best person in the world. Not that Sasuke would ever admid it. The test was easy and after that he was free to go.

When he arriwed at home he had completly forgotten his two new house mates so when he went inside and he saw two new pairs of shoes that were too big for him he had to think a while before remembering the two men. Sasuke hear noises coming from the back yard and when he went to look the source for it he found Hashirama and Madara sparring on the traing ground. 

Sasuke looked in amazement the two ninja and how they moved like water around each other. Even Sasukesa untrained eyes could see the power within them and rhe fact that they knew each other very well for a long time. Every punch kick was well adjusted. Sasuke wached for a good while before they finished their training.

“Hey Sasuke how was the test?” Hashirama asked as he waked ower to Sasuke who still watched them in amazement. Sasuke didn’t even notice that he was asked a question and just stared ant the two adults that were both now standing before him. His childhoods bubbly personality was showing trought. 

“That was amaizing!” He exclaimed looking the two ninjas. Hashirama and Madara both smiled. “Thank you it seems like you passed the test today.” Hashirama says smiling and finally gains the attentiion of the young ninja. “Ah yeah the test was pretty easy.” sasuke says and puts the ‘Uchiha expression’ on again.

“Hey Sasuke you shoud try to express your emotions more clearly. I know that as Uchiha you have some kind of reputation and you have to keep that up and it’s hard expecially when you have some kind of trauma but you could start with us and then open your self more with other people. I’ve know Madara for decades and I know for a fact that it isn’t healty to suppress your fealings. Earlier you start opening up the easier it is.” Hashirama says and Sasuke just stares at him. 

“What Hashirama said is true. I have still problems with that and I have been trying to fix the problem with Hashirama about 50 years. It’s really frustrating when you can’t express your self and I don’t want this to happen to you too.” Madara says to sasuke with little bit sad tone. 

“I will try...” Sasuke says carefully. “Thats good. Did you reseive your teams yet?” Hashirama says smiling lightly and trying to ease the gloomy aura around them selves. “No, not yet. If I remember correctly we get to know them tomorrow.”


	4. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bit short but I hope that the paragraphs work little better in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

After the intereaction they all went back inside where Sasuke headed straight to the kitchen while he told the other two to go get a shower beacause they stink. 

Beacause Sasuke cooked others didn’t have say in what they were eating so as they walked to the kichen and saw what was served to day, they just had to suck it up and go with it. 

Hashirama or Madara were neither a very huge fan of tomatoes or even less of tomato soup but the young Uchiha loved them and if Madara and Hashirama had learned anything about the youg Uchiha it was that he loved tomatoes.

Sasuke saw the little uneasy expressions on the older mens face and he smirked lightly. He anounced that the food was with little mischievousness showing through and saw Madara palyfully squinting his eyes at him which made his smirk wider than it was before so now even Hashirama saw it and just shook his head lightly before sitting down and pointing us to do the same.

They sat in confortable silence while they ate. Sasuke had been living with the two men only a one day but he felt alredy so confortable around them which scared him since he knew he should never trust anybody so fast but still he was happy. There was someone that was supposed to take care of him even thought it seemed that it was going to be other way around but it was a conforting thought.

“What are you thinking?” Hashirama asks lightly from Sasuke who raised his gaze to the man in front of him. “Nothing much. Just what am I going to do after lunch.” He says and goes back to his soup. “If you like me or Madara could do some traing with you and the other one of us can do the dishes so you dont have to.” Hashirama says and Sasuke looks back up exitement showing on his eyes. 

“Really?!” Sasuke said and Hshirama could swear he was shining like sun. “Yes Sasuke, which one of us do you want to train with?” He said to the young boy smiling also brightly which made Madara shield his eyes internally as he looked at the two ninjas in front of him but he smiled lightly too.

“Could I train with you?” Sasuke asks little embrassed from Hashirama. Sasuke couldn’t deside which one he wanted to train with so as Hashirama was more easy going and seemed lot kinder he deside that he would go with him and would train with Madara after he got to know him little better.

“Sure thing Sasuke. Madara you do the dishes. Let’s go Sasuke.” Hashirama says and looks at Madara informing him silently not to say anything before turning around and walking after Sasuke.

“All right Sasuke what do you wan’t to do?” Hashirama asks Sasuke as they arriwed at the training ground. Sasuke just stood there and looked thought full.

“Sasuke?” The long haired man aked from the thought full boy and walked towards him. To his shock he saw tears rolling down the young boys cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt you hurt your self somewhere.” Hashirama says panicking little. He knew well how to act with children but Uchihas were like their own breed. Hashirama stepped little closer to Sasuke and opened his arms little asking wordlesly from boy if he wanted to hug.

After moment of hesitation Sasuke approached Hashirama accepting the hug. Sasuke started to cry more but he hugged Hashirama harder as he saw that the man wasn’t going to go anywhere.

“Sasuke, would you like to tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can try to help.” Hashirama says softly as he pets lightly the young Uchihas head who shoock his head lightly aganst the broad chest of man he was hugging.

“What if we go to your room and we can just be and maybe I can tell some funny stories of me and Madara to cheer you up little bit, sounds good?” The man asked the boy against his chest who nodded lightly.

Hashirama picked the young boy up to his arms and Sasuke for his own suprice didn’t do anything but just moved his arms around Hashiramas neck who smiled lightly before walking back inside and to Sasukes room wher he put Sasuke to his bed and sat besides him so Sasuke could still hug him and he would be confortable enought.

“Do you wan’t to hear about the time when Madara got angry beacause he lost against me in stone skipping?” Hashirama asked Sasuke who chuckled lightly between his silent sobs. Hashirama exepts it as an positive answer and starts telling to story. After that he proceeds to tell more storyes about his own and Madaras past untill he sees that Sasuke had fallen asleep and soon he fall as sleep as well.


	5. Some ramen

After Madara had done the dishes and put them back to their plases he desided to go watch Sasuke and Hashirama training but when he came closer to the door to the back yard he felt little strange as he didn’t hear anything. ‘It shouldn’t be this quiet’ he thought as he opened the door and saw that the two weren’t training he wasn’t really suprised but then came the question. Where were they? 

Madara started to panic little as he looked for them but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. He walked around combound the anxiety dwelling inside of him and he was really suprised. ‘Why am I feeling like this? Nothing could’ve happened to them. Hashirama was really strong and wouldn’t let anything to happen to Sasuke or any other child on that matter.’ Madara thoughts as he walks towards the last room that he hadn’t cheked and it was Sasukes room.

Madara knocks door lightly before sliding the door quietly open and peeking inside. To his suprise he found both of them in Sasukes bed Sasuke thightly curled up against Hashirama who had his arms protectively around the young Uchiha boy.

A small smile escaped to the Madaras lips as he wached the two sleeping peacefully. He stepped fully inside and took a planket from the chair next to the bed and put it around the pair sleeping quietly before leaving the room as quietly as he had came.

Madara didn’t know what to do so he desided that he would go and see the village in day light a sit has been decades after he had last seen it. He knew he couldn’ show him self of cource because, one, he should be dead and two, even if it wasn’t starnge enought that man that should’ve been dead half of century was walking normally around he wasn’t particually well liked and was most likely declared as war criminal.

Madara desided that he would try to find some clothes that fit him and didn’t have the Uchiha symbol. After that he pulled his hair on high ponytail so half of his face was still hidden behind his bangs. Madara was pretty happy with the out come after he had hid the most recognizable features of him self.

He put on his shoes before leaving to walk around the village. Madara desided that it would be best if he would go outside the village and come through the gate and pose as traveler and then leave the same way so he wouldn’t raise suspicion.

For Madaras suprise and dissapointment the combound was still o the edge of the village where he was easy to slip out without no one noticing but he was bit resentful of the fact that the combound was still avoided by the people of the village.

Madara went preatty deep into the forest before walking back towards the village looking around the forests that he knew so well back then. He arriwed at gate where he was let in without guestions. ‘The guardin isn’t very good it seems.’ Madara thought as he stepped on to the main road that led to the hokage tower.

The sides of the street was covered with food stalls and people were strollin and talking. He walked aimlessly around before he came across of stall that he knew very well. He stepped in to the Ichirakus and for his suprise he was the onlyone if you didn’t count the small blond boy on the corner of the shop. 

“Hello! What can I get for you?” Asks the really kind looking stall keeper as he pointed him to sit down while he waited. He had fortunately taken some money with him so he could pay for the food that he ordered. As he sat down to wait his food the memories started flowing back to his head, the momories whith his brother, the memories with his- no. The memories with Hashirama and even the ones with him and Tobirama when they happened to visit at the same time. He stared to the void while thinking and didn’t even realise that his food was given to him. 

“Hey mister! Are you going to eat that? It will go cold soon if you dont. Dattebayo!” Said the blond boy from the corner pointing at the food in front of Madara with his chopstiks. “Ah thank you.” He says shortly starting to eat his food. 

“Say mister, where are you from? I haven’t seen you before.” Says the young boy. “You can just call me Mada-san.” Madara cringed internally. He was far feared shinobi and the only name he could possibly think of was Mada-san. 

“Okay then Mada-san! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I’m going to be a hokage one day, dattebayo! But you didn’t tell where are you from.” He said with bright smile. ‘So this is the jinjuriki of the nine tails. He rally looks like his father.’ Madara thought. He had met Minato and Kushina couple of times in the after life and they seemed pretty nice.

“It has been quite while when I visited last time here.” Madara says trying to awoid the hard guestions.  
“Then are you a ninja?” Naruto asks curiously. “Hmm.” Madara answered out of habit. Which caused a burst of laught from the boy and Madara glanced him strangely.

“I’m sorry! You just really remind me of my friend! If I didn’t know better I would say that Uchiha too!” Said naruto between his gigles and Madara looked at the boy smiling little unconfortably.

“What kind person is this friend of yours?” Madara asked as he wanted to know more about the young Uchiha.

“Well... I’m not sure if I can call him a friend but sure. He is pretty quiet and keeps to him self but it’s not a suprisi considering what happened to his clan... anyway, he is pretty good at taijutsu and ninjutsu. He sulks alot at speaks usually with ‘Uchiha laguage’ wich I’m broud to have mastered.” Naruto tells about Sasuke. Madara was little suprised what he heard but then Nauto continued. “Also he has a duckbutt hair that for some reason attracts huge amount of admiration from the girls. I think the shitty personality of his and huge ego is enough to come over his good looks.”

Madara was quiet a moment and then smirked internally. ‘Oh the youngster has some admirators. Including this boy. This is going to be interesting.’ He thought and nod lightly for an answer.

“Allright! I have to go now. It was nice to talk to you Mada-san! Thanks for the ramen again.” The blond boy yelled before running of. Madara turned back to his food and sank back to his thoughts. The boy reminded him lot of Hashirama, maybe little too much because he had taken immediatly liking to the young boy. ‘The one is enought. Thank you very much!’ He thought little bitterly as he continued eating.

“It’s nice to have you back.” The stall keeper says after naruto had left. ‘Wait a minute! Did he reagonice me?!’ Madara panicked. 

“Hm.. I think you got the wrong person.” Madara says and swears internally as his voice craks a little. ‘The fucking voice crack! I’m an grown adult!!’

“Sure, what ever you say Madara-san.” Says the stall keeper as he turns around to put out Narutos dishes. Madara was shoked. ‘How did he knew it was me.’

“How...!?” Madara was shoked. He glared at the man behind the counter who just chuckled lightly.

“You are the only one with such a emo bangs in the history and a future of this village and probably in the whole shinobi world. Plus you stiffened when Naruto said that he would’ve mistaken you to an Uchiha.” The man explained to Madara who was gaping at him like fish.  
“Hey... Is it possible that I could get some work around here. Possibly so that I wouldn’t be seen so much. Our only income is from financial supports that Sasuke gets and I don’t want to feel burden.” Madara asks lightly embrassed.

“Us? Is suppose that you live with Sasuke?”

“Yes, Sasuke and Hashirama but please don’t tell anybody about us.” Madara pleads. 

“Lord first is back too? And of course I won’t tell if you promise to come here both. It has been such a long time I have talken neither of you.” He says and Madara thinks when has he talked to this man before.

“Have we talked before?” Madara asks when his mind can’t remember anyone remoutly similar.

“You probably don’t remember but I helped around here when you came to eat and you talked with me or lord first mainly but still. I was 11.” 

“Oh you were that child.” Madara says as he remembers the first encounter with him. Madara had been walking towards the stall with Hashirama and the boy had run against him.

“Hm that was me. Now you asked for work?” Madara nods. “Well can you wash dishes?” Madara nods again. “I can give you some small money from doing the dishes couple hours an hour, sounds good?” Madara nods yet again.

“Good, then can you start tomorrow, Mada-san?” Madara nods again because he is an Uchiha and doesen’t like to use his vocal chords very much.

“I have to go now. I don’t want Hashirama running around like headles chiken screaming my name. Have nice day! See you tomorrow.” Madara says and gets up giving the dishes back to the stall keeper. “Thank you. You too. Say hi for me.” 

Madara turned after nodding againg and left. He walked in the light of the setting sun and felt the light wind against his face. He desided that he would go staright back to the combound beacause it would raise flags if he were to left just before the sun setting as close the village was nothing more than woods and some more woods. 

Madara-arrived at the combound and when he opened the door the first thing he heard was a screech then he felt kunain against his throt and second after tht someone wrapped arms around his neck. Madara bliked twice before he regonised the hair of his friend.

“Hashirama...?” Madara says and pats him in the back with his hand.

“Hashirama!! Did you find him yet?!” Came Sasukes voice from the hallway. “Yes!” Hashirama answered raicing his hed from the crook of Madaras neck. Just then Madara relised the intimacy of the position they were in making him blush brightly but Hashirama didn’t notice it wich made Madara thank gods.

First thing Sasuke saw whenhe emerged from the hallway was the two man hugging or Hashirama squeezing Madara tightly. Sauke also saw the bright blush on Madaras cheeks and he smirked. He desided that his mission was to get them together but what he didn’t know was that Madara had same idea only that it involved Sasuke and the certain boy with blond hair that he had mat at the ramen stall the sam day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t come at me from the age of the ramen stall keeper I just wanted something interesting to happen.


End file.
